Perfect Day
by Raletha
Summary: [Postscript Arc] Inspired by the Duran Duran cover of the Lou Reed song. Trowa and Quatre spend a perfect lazy Sunday together. (yaoi, 3x4x3, lime, romance, WAFF)


Perfect Day 

A Gundam Wing Fanfiction by Raletha 

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is copyrighted by Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency. I am not making any money from this. 

Summary: Trowa and Quatre spend a perfect lazy Sunday together - picnicking, at the zoo, and maybe a movie too. 

Rating: PG-13 

Warnings: yaoi, 3x4x3, lime, romance, WAFF 

Feedback: geekpuella@yahoo.com 

Thanks: to Anne for being my beta reader again!! Especially for the encouragement while the thing was being written :o) *hugs* 

Notes: This is part of a post-canon arc of mine most of which is **not** rated R or lower, so this will be the only story from the Postscript arc I'll post here. If you're over 18 and want to see the other fics (including the sequel to this fic), you can find them at my website or eventually at www.adultfanfiction.net. ^__^ I think this stands alone fairly well as an upbeat romantic piece -- the rest of the arc is quite a bit heavier. I don't normally write 'light' material for Trowa and Quatre. 

  
======================================================== 

] Sunday Morning - L4 Colony Cluster - Early Autumn AC 196 [ 

  


"Trowa! I'm bored - let's _do_ something." Quatre complained from the kitchen before hopping into the living room with uncommon energy. Heaving a grand sigh he collapsed to lean over the back of the couch and glare at the quiet boy who was sitting on the floor against the front of the couch reading. 

"Just a minute, I'm almost finished," was the calm reply. One hand moved to slide reading glasses further up the bridge of his nose, while the other gracefully turned a page. Trowa continued reading as if he were the only one in the room. 

"Trowa..." Quatre shifted his weight so that he was balanced on his stomach across the back of the sofa, kicking his legs in bored frustration. The brunet ignored him. "Hmph!" he exclaimed and toppled forward onto the seat of the couch, twisting so that now he was on his back, legs draped over the backrest, head hanging over the edge of the seat. He stared at Trowa in an upside down fashion. His partner did not respond so he blew gently at Trowa's face, causing the auburn bangs to flutter against the patrician nose. Still no reaction. "HMPH!" he said more loudly, worming his way closer to the impassive figure. He blew again, softly, focusing the stream of air along Trowa's neck, and behind his ear. Studying the placid features intently, Quatre was pleased to notice the corner of Trowa's mouth twitch, though his eyes remained fixed on the book in front of him. Scooting just a little bit closer, Quatre extended his tongue to delicately trace the shape of Trowa's ear before taking the earlobe between his lips and suckling it. 

That got a reaction. Trowa shivered, letting his book fall to his lap, and removed his glasses, "Mmm, Cat, you're evil..." The brunet set his book aside and rolled over to his knees. Quatre gazed up at his smiling face as Trowa leaned over him to impart a sensual upside down kiss. "Hmm, marmalade," his lover observed thoughtfully between kisses. "Delicious..." The warm play of Trowa's lips slid from Quatre's mouth to his tilted chin, across his throat, and to his collarbone causing the blond to squirm happily under the ticklish treatment. He extended his tongue again to drag it across whatever bit of Trowa was within reach. 

"So," Trowa began, sitting back on the floor. "What did you have in mind?" 

Quatre struggled briefly, legs falling sideways, to right himself on the couch. "I thought a picnic might be fun, seeing it's such a nice day out. I just don't feel like being cooped up inside today." 

"Sounds good, and then what?" Trowa spoke leaning forward to press a kiss to the inside of Quatre's knee. 

"Then we could go to the Zoo. I've been meaning to take you ever since you came back... but we've been busy with other things." the blond reached out to comb slender fingers through Trowa's face obscuring fringe. 

"Okay, but first, I really do want to finish my book." Trowa murmured against Quatre's knee. Offering an apologetic smile he turned away, donning his glasses once more, and retrieved his text. 

Quatre sighed in mock impatience, and then brightened, "I'll call the deli and get dressed while you finish." Then, still feeling an energy generally deemed most inappropriate for a leisurely Sunday morning, he sprang to his feet and trotted from the room. 

  
  


They found a secluded spot in one of the many enclosed public gardens of the city. Settling in the shade of a graceful ornamental cherry tree, Trowa spread their blanket on the ground while Quatre unpacked dishes and utensils from his backpack. He passed the bag from the deli to Trowa who had seated himself cross-legged to lean against the tree. Quatre sprawled on his side, taking up their thermos of mint tea. 

"What did you get?" Trowa inquired peering into the brown paper bag of deli goodies. 

"Have a look... ungh," Quatre prompted while giving the lid of their flask a sharp turn. 

"I hope you got some of that almond shortbread." Trowa began rummaging through the sack, removing wax paper packages and plastic containers and arranging them on the blanket. 

"Of course. Do you want some iced tea?" 

"Yes, thanks." 

"Pass me the cups please?" 

"Ah... here, " the cups in question were handed over as his companion began an inventory of food items, opening containers and unwrapping savoury delicacies, "_Beurek_, _tabbouli_, cucumber salad, almond shortbread, and, what are these?" He held out a shallow bowl stuffed with shiny, dark green cylinders, "stuffed spinach?" 

"Not quite, those are _sarma_ - grape leaves stuffed with rice and things." 

"Oh good, _things_ are my favourite." 

Quatre laughed, handing Trowa his tea. "They're really nice, you'll like them." 

Trowa spooned some _tabbouli_ onto his plate, "Every time I eat this stuff I remember the day we met." 

"Why's that?" 

"At lunch, you fed me the weirdest food I'd ever experienced," Trowa began, gesturing with his fork, "But, now it's kind of ordinary - I remember the tabbouli most vividly. That and the fresh apricots." 

"Oh, I miss Earth grown apricots, mmmm..." Quatre trailed off feeling a bout of nostalgia for the delectable fruit. 

"I know you do," Trowa chuckled at the nearly drooling form of Quatre, "I remember how amused you were at my reactions to the food." 

"You were cute." Quatre rolled onto his stomach, reaching for the cucumber salad, "You acted like it was going to bite you." 

"Well, consider the cuisine I'd been exposed to - twelve kinds of gruel... Anyway," now Trowa's tone contained a note of mock indignation, "I'm never cute. _You_ were the cute one." 

"You thought so then? That I was cute?" Quatre accompanied this by smiling brightly up at his partner. He already knew the answer, of course, but couldn't resist hearing it again. 

"You know I did," the brunet flicked an errant piece of bulgar wheat at Quatre's face, "Though I was in denial at the time." Quatre dodged the tiny morsel with a grin. 

"Hm. I'm so glad you came to your senses." Quatre lifted himself to crawl towards Trowa. 

"So am I..." Trowa's warm smile was met by Quatre's grinning lips. 

  
  


Later that day, passing through the wide wrought iron entry gates of the L4 Public Zoological Park, Quatre touched Trowa's arm lightly, "There's something I want you to see here first, and since it's getting late in the afternoon already - I don't want you to miss this." 

Curious, Trowa nodded, "Okay, I'll follow you then." 

With the speed and confidence of knowing the zoo's layout intimately from previous trips, Quatre led Trowa in a seemingly random series of turns and shortcuts through the park. A few times, he found Trowa dragging his feet to observe an exhibit. He'd laugh and tug his companion's arm, promising they would return and take their time afterwards. 

Presently they came to a path that meandered through dense shrubbery. Following the trail as it took them past and behind the display areas for a number of large cat species, they emerged to a quiet area of the park with a number of smaller, less ostentatious enclosures, only one of which was occupied. 

"Isn't she beautiful?" Quatre asked softly as the two stopped to observe the solitary occupant. _She_ was a young adolescent cheetah. Lolling on her side in the tall grass, she raised her head, ears pricking up at the sound of Quatre's voice, the black tuft at the tip of her tail twitching. 

"Cat - wow, look at her." speaking in a barely audible whisper, Trowa dropped effortlessly to a crouch, dazzled by the cheetah cub. She got up easily, moving with the predatory grace of an adult cat, but still covered by the fluffy, patchy fur of kittenhood. She looked from one human to the other, meeting their eyes with the innocent curiosity of youth. 

"She's 4 months old now. Her name is Julai." Quatre stepped up behind Trowa, looking down on his lover's wonder-struck face with a surge of affection. 

"She's incredible," the crouching youth whispered still, leaning back slightly against Quatre's legs and tilting his head back to meet his partner's gaze. 

"Can you believe they're extinct in the wild?" the blond continued, bending his knees to press against Trowa's back before reorienting his attention to Julai who was now pacing the near side of her enclosure, rubbing her face against the wire barrier and audibly purring. 

"No..." Trowa brought the fingers of one hand to his mouth, his features still a portrait of awe. 

"Mr. Winner! You haven't been by for weeks!" a youthful female voice came up from the path behind them. Quatre quickly stepped back from Trowa and turned, donning his good public relations smile. Behind him, he heard Trowa rise to his feet smoothly. 

"No, I haven't, Sophie," he addressed the newly arrived keeper - a young woman only a few years their senior who wore the blue uniform of the zoo and had her hair pulled back in a ponytail under her cap. "My apologies. But, Julai is looking well." 

"Hi!" Sophie now addressed Trowa, tilting her head to smile at the tall youth. Quatre turned to see Trowa nodding in greeting, the calm mask firmly back in place with no sign of his prior emotional state in evidence. Green eyes flicked briefly to meet his, touching fleetingly in an acknowledgement of his partner. Quatre felt his heart swell in a momentary burst of humility and gratitude - gratitude that he was the person for whom Trowa removed that mask, and humility for simply being able to share his life with this extraordinary person who chose to call himself Trowa Barton. 

Wincing inwardly that he wasn't yet comfortable enough to declare their relationship casually, Quatre gestured towards Trowa, "Sophie, this is my close friend, Trowa Barton." now his other hand indicated the woman, "And, Trowa, this is Sophie Gilchrest. She's Julai's keeper. " 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Barton." the girl blushed slightly under Trowa's steady regard. Quatre suppressed an amused grin - it wasn't the first time he'd been out with Trowa and found women responding to his partner this way. 

"Thank you, Miss Gilchrest." 

"Pease, call me Sophie," she replied before gushing, "Isn't it great? What your friend has done for us?" 

"Quatre?" Trowa turned to Quatre, prompting him to elaborate on the girl's statement. 

"I'm sponsoring Julai and the breeding program here. I wanted to surprise you." 

"Really?" 

"There's a cheetah breeding program with a number of participating zoos. The eventual goal is to reintroduce cheetahs into the wild," Sophie broke in, smiling widely in her enthusiasm. 

"They needed a sponsor to pay for the transportation of a female cheetah - Julai's mother - from Earth to breed with one of their males," Quatre continued the explanation. 

"Why from Earth?" 

"Well, you see, one of the biggest problems with the cheetahs is that the gene pool is quite limited so the cats get moved around a lot from zoo to zoo to try and maximise genetic diversity. We had a good candidate female on Earth, but, I'm sure you can understand that moving animals through space is not an inexpensive procedure!" Sophie finished, beaming at Julai who was still at the near edge of her enclosure, watching them. 

"So, you did that, Quatre?" Trowa asked, a small smile tugging at his lips. Quatre nodded, returning the smile as the brunet turned back to face the cheetah cub. "That means you're responsible for this life?" the tone was almost reverent. 

"In a sense, yes." 

"That... that's wonderful." 

Feeling a perfect ephemeral joy from Trowa in that moment, Quatre found himself hurriedly blinking back a brief flurry of tears. To see his lover so touched by such a gesture - Quatre found himself humbled once more. He desperately wanted to reach out and embrace Trowa and tell him how incredible he was to see such beauty and find such joy - but instead settled for a few words in lieu, "I'm glad, Trowa," confident that his partner would sense the underlying affection. The answering unaffected smile as Trowa turned to face him - a smile more rare than the cub before them, a smile unseen by the other person present - let Quatre know his lover had. 

  
  


"What's this?" Trowa inquired as they rounded a corner in the path they were following and were presented with a small windowless brick building. The two had taken to exploring the exhibits on the fringes of the zoo in order to avoid the hordes of toddlers squealing at everything with whiskers, hooves, or scales. 

They approached the structure looking for an entrance, or a plaque, or something to indicate the building's purpose. "Over here, Trowa!" Quatre beckoned his partner around the shady side of the building where a door was half concealed by shrubbery. "There's a sign too. It says, 'Welcome to the Kiwi House. Within you will find one of the Earth's rarest and most unusual avian species, the Kiwi. Native only to New Zealand, the Kiwi is a nocturnal flightless bird. Nearly extinct in the wild, the L4 Zoo is delighted and honoured to have a specimen on public display. Be warned though, the Kiwi is a shy creature, so you may have to wait very quietly to see him emerge from the shadows. Since the Kiwi is nocturnal, please be careful to shut the door securely behind you and take no flash photographs. The interior of the building is very dark; watch your step.' " 

"Hmm. Shall we have a look?" 

"Sure!" 

Passing through two sets of heavy doors which constituted a sort of 'light-lock', Quatre lost sight of Trowa immediately. After the brightness of the outside, his vision was a single uniform blackness as they entered the Kiwi House. "Trowa?" he called reaching ahead of himself blindly. A few feet away he heard a sickening thunk, and then cursing - or rather Trowa trying not to curse. 

"Aagh, ow! Ow! OW!" 

"Trowa? What happened?" The sensations from his partner were a mixture of pain and annoyance. 

"I - OW! I ran into the bench here... whacked my shin pretty hard." 

"Oh no... you didn't break anything I hope... where are you?" Quatre began to cautiously grope forward in the pitch blackness. It didn't seem as if his eyes were adjusting well at all to the dense gloom. He could hear Trowa shuffling a bit ahead of him so he oriented towards that sound. 

"I'm lying down now, on the bench. And no, it's not broken, just badly bruised." Quatre could hear his lover's breathing even out as he relaxed into the pain of his injury. "I'll be fine, let me just lie here for a minute." Quatre's fingers closed around something - something rubber and canvas and warm - Trowa's foot. 

"Ah, there you are. Which leg was it, let me have a look?" 

"Like you can see anything in here..." Trowa grumbled. "It was my left leg. But it's not that bad, really." 

"Okay, let me know if anything hurts." Quatre began to tentatively run his fingers up Trowa's left shin, pressing lightly until he found the soft, swollen area of impact, "It's swollen, but no..." he prodded gingerly, "It doesn't seem to be broken or anything." 

"Told you." 

"I'll just kiss it better for you then." 

"Cat..." the disembodied tone was tinged with exasperation. 

"Don't be so grumpy. We're supposed to be having fun today." Quatre lowered his head to brush his lips over the sore area on Trowa's leg, "Better?" he inquired. 

"Not really. Banging my leg into badly placed seating is not my idea of fun." 

"You get talkative when you're in pain." 

"Don't get any ideas." 

"Well, let me see if I can make this feel better..." Quatre grinned wickedly despite the fact that Trowa couldn't see him to appreciate the expression and then began to move his hand. 

"Cat...?" Trowa inquired into the darkness, but the only response Quatre gave was to slide cool fingers rapidly up the leg of the brunet's shorts to brush against the crotch of his underwear. "Hey!" he cried, legs jerking involuntarily. Something hard connected with Quatre's skull. The blond cried out and fell to the floor beside the bench. 

"Ow, damn it - why'd you do that? That was my head," was the hurt accusation. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you to do, uh, what you did. And I can't see anything... Are you hurt?" Quatre felt a questing hand brush against his shoulder and then grasp the fabric of his T-shirt loosely. 

"Only my pride. I'm glad it's dark," he replied, rubbing his head. 

"If it weren't dark, we wouldn't be having this problem." The hand on Quatre's shirt tugged him closer to the voice. Quatre scooted over, took Trowa's hand in his own and then stood. 

"Hmm. You have a point." Quatre chuckled, brushing his clothes with his free hand. "You'd never guess we were fearsome ex-Gundam pilots would you?" 

"We're getting soft - can't even face down stationary furniture in the dark," wry humour coloured Trowa's words. 

"Oh, how far we've fallen," Quatre sighed melodramatically, and then groped his way down Trowa's arm to his shoulder, and more gingerly to his head. "Lift your head; I want to sit down. You can rest on my lap." Trowa half sat up and with minimal fumbling the two managed to arrange themselves somewhat comfortably on the hard bench, with Trowa's head resting on Quatre's legs. They stared quietly into the darkness until they could make out a display area behind glass lit very dimly with a bluish light and filled with a large variety of primeval looking ferns and small trees. There was no sign of the mysterious kiwi. 

At length, Quatre broke the silence while moving one hand to Trowa's head, twining fine strands about his fingers, "You know, Trowa?" 

"Hm?" the reclining boy shifted his head in Quatre's lap. 

"Times like this - it is hard to believe we were fearsome Gundam pilots." Quatre spoke softly, his fingers still tangling randomly in Trowa's hair. 

"You're right it is..." his companion sounded oddly wistful; Quatre felt Trowa's arm rise to lightly run fingers along his own. 

"I might actually feel like a teenager today." Quatre allowed his fingers to brush lightly along Trowa's forehead, nose, and cheek. 

"I think - yes, I might too." 

"Hm, and you know what teenagers feel like..." Quatre pitched his voice a touch lower, his tone silky with suggestion. Now his fingertips were dusting across Trowa's lips, indulging their owner's fascination with the smooth firmness of that delicate flesh. 

"Getting bored because the bird isn't showing, huh?" Trowa breathed against the contact before parting his lips under Quatre's fingers and extending his tongue slightly. 

"Mm, Maybe. Or maybe I'm just thinking we could take advantage of the privacy here." 

Trowa's response was nonverbal; Quatre inhaled sharply as he felt Trowa take the fingers into his mouth, holding them gently between his teeth and running his tongue across sensitive fingertips. Suddenly the pressure of his partner's head in his lap was much less innocent. When Trowa released his fingers to turn his head, rubbing the hard plane of his cheekbone against swelling stiffness, the blond bit down on his bottom lip and hummed with pleasure. To answer that exquisite movement, Quatre slid his slick fingers under the collar of his partner's shirt, down the hard indentation of his breastbone, and across a firm pectoral to graze repeatedly over a nipple, provoking the tender nub to aroused tightness. 

Struggling to maintain some coherency through the delicious torment inflicted by Trowa's deliberate nuzzling at his groin, Quatre managed between breaths, "We're probably going to frighten the kiwi - the sign said he was shy..." 

"Or... maybe he'll enjoy the show..." was the low reply as Trowa twisted to slide off the bench to the floor. Quatre felt hands close over his knees, edging up his thighs while at his waist Trowa's nose and lips nudged at the fabric of his shirt. 

"How's your... ah... leg?" the blond gasped, reaching down to pull up his lover's T-shirt and caress the firm physique beneath just as warm lips closed over bare skin on his abdomen. 

"What leg?" the lips tickled before resuming their moist rubbing across sensitive flesh; Quatre lifted his hips as Trowa's hands wormed under the waistband of his shorts and began tugging the garment off. 

The abrupt sound of the exterior door opening punched through the mental haze of Quatre's growing arousal. Voices and footsteps were approaching the interior door as he and Trowa fell apart, stunned and panting. Trowa recovered first; Quatre felt his lover's hands close over his forearms and haul him up to his feet. He was pulled into a clumsy half-embrace as Trowa muffled a chuckle against his neck and pulled his shorts back up. "Thank goodness it's dark," he whispered, running his fingertips over the prominent bulge at Quatre's crotch. 

"For you too..." was Quatre's soft reply as he reciprocated the gesture, allowing his hand to linger against rigid flesh in the darkness and pressing a kiss against Trowa's partly open mouth. The crack of the interior door handle being depressed caused them to reluctantly step apart. 

After the stillness of their being alone in the room, the entry of a small family was a cacophony of discordant sound. Loud voices, laughter, and the squeak of sneaker soles tumbled into the room, covering the softer sounds of the two boys who were now desperately straightening their clothes and smothering gasping laughter. 

"Wow! It sure is dark in here!" came a man's voice. 

"Daad, I can't seeee..." was a young child's whine. 

"I've got you, sweetie." the third voice had to be the mother. 

"Mom... It's too dark! Where's the biiird?" 

"Watch out for the bench," Quatre called towards the voices, still stifling the odd giggle. Trowa grasped his hand and Quatre found himself pulled back against his companion, who proceeded to steer them both to the back wall. 

"Hey, thanks. Did you see the bird?" the father asked, his voice piercing the darkness at an uncomfortably loud volume. 

"Not yet," Trowa replied in his characteristic even tones, "We think he might be scared of loud noises." 

"Oh, hear that honey? Try to be quiet so we can see the little kiwi bird." 

"Well, good luck," Quatre spoke over his shoulder; Trowa was now pushing him toward the door. 

They made it back out into the late afternoon imitation sunlight, flushed, grinning, and blinking at the relative brightness. Trowa's face soon rearranged itself into his usual public impassivity, but Quatre burst into a fresh wave of laughter at the chaotic arrangement of his partner's hair. "What?" Trowa asked, verifying his T-shirt was hanging straight. 

"Oh, it's my fault... your hair..." chuckling, Quatre gestured vaguely at the brown mess while checking his own clothes for disarray. 

With a slight grimace, Trowa finger-combed his hair back into its customary signature style, "Better?" 

"Yes, much." 

"Okay - where to now?" 

They spent the next few hours wandering fairly aimlessly from exhibit to exhibit. Stopping to join a group feeding giraffes, Quatre was thrilled when Trowa laughed out loud at the creatures' comical purple tongues. Watching the polar bears swimming from below the water was another highlight. The bears would push off from the thick Perspex window, giving observers an entertaining view of enormous splayed feet. Even with his experience with the circus animals, seeing the more exotic creatures on display at the zoo was a delightfully novel experience for his lover. Feeling the need for a rest eventually, they purchased ice creams and loitered with them by the meerkats' enclosure, providing imagined dialogue for the antics of the adorable creatures. 

However, it was with much sobriety and melancholy the pair tallied the number of species which were only surviving due to the efforts of zoos and conservation parks. "I wish I could sponsor them all, Trowa." Quatre commented sadly as they stood watching a small herd of Arabian Oryx. "Can you imagine if Zechs had had his way with the Libra, all this would be for nothing? We weren't just protecting humanity..." 

"It's easy to forget that, living in the colonies where it's so sterile." 

"Did I tell you about the flamingoes?" 

"No," Trowa's inflection prompted Quatre to continue. 

"The first morning I was on Earth - I was lying on the floor of my tent watching the sunrise. It was spectacular! But, the really beautiful thing was the flamingoes... An entire flock of them had roosted on Sandrock. Can you imagine that? I wish I'd had a camera..." 

"But you have the memory. That's what's important." Trowa leaned slightly toward Quatre so their elbows touched. 

"I believe you." 

  
  


They stayed until the zoo closed. Retrieving their backpack from the zoo's public lockers, the two found themselves standing on the footpath contemplating their next activity. 

"So what now? Do you want to go home? Get dinner?" Trowa asked. 

"I'm not that hungry yet," Quatre shrugged, "Maybe we should catch a movie? There's a nice theatre a couple blocks from here." He turned in the direction of the theatre, gesturing at its rough location. 

"Is anything good playing?" Trowa sounded skeptical. 

"There's the new romantic comedy with that cute blonde actress you like." Quatre teased mildly, winking at his partner. 

"Well, I seem to have a thing for cute blonds..." 

"Oh, do you? I hadn't noticed..." Quatre smiled innocently, "And just what sort of thing do you have for them?" he managed in a tone of naive sounding curiosity. 

"I think we should wait until we're home to talk about that," the brunet deadpanned with a grave nod, but his eyes sparkled as they met Quatre's. 

They set off for the theatre and managed to catch a showing that had just started. Despite determined and discreet attempts to distract Trowa - and himself - from the film, Quatre found himself enjoying the light, romantic story. Typically, the heroine and hero stumbled through the process of falling in love with generous doses of incidental comedy only to finally realise and confess their heartfelt love for one another in some slightly improbable setting and fashion. The film closed with the couple's long-awaited first kiss as the credits began to roll. 

Stepping back out onto the street and beginning the wander home, Quatre turned to Trowa and commented, "That was a nice ending." 

His companion shrugged and smiled, "_Amor vincet omnia_..."[1] 

"Do you believe that?" Although they had a powerful connection, Quatre was often surprised when Trowa's usual pragmatism was relieved by moments of whimsy or poetry. It was one of those aspects of Trowa that continually fascinated the blond - the juxtaposition of Trowa's realism with his deeper aesthetic sensibilities -- the dispassionate facade which covered one of the most compassionate and honest feeling souls he had encountered. 

"Yes, I do," Trowa's smile turned somewhat self-conscious as he peered sideways at Quatre from behind his hair. "More and more each day." 

Quatre simply nodded, returning the smile. They didn't speak much after that, preferring to walk in a companionable silence. However, they did decide that, despite the hour, a late supper would be appreciated. The pair stopped at a street side cafe for a light snack of hand-tossed pizza. Observing the time, Quatre spoke with a grin, "I think I'll be going into work late tomorrow..." 

Trowa leaned back in his chair to stretch his legs before observing, "It's not like you haven't worked hard enough to earn a morning off." 

"True. And it's a nice change of pace to spend a leisurely Sunday night out together - it's so peaceful." 

After their impromptu meal, the two walked the last blocks to their building. As it was quite late in the evening, the streets were practically empty. Emboldened by the scarcity of other pedestrians and relaxed by the day's activities Quatre reached to take Trowa's hand loosely in his own. The taller youth shot him a startled glance, but then relaxed with a smile, squeezing Quatre's fingers gently and not relinquishing that hold until they approached the gates of their complex. 

  
  


"This has been pretty close to a perfect day." Trowa commented with a warm smile directed at Quatre as the two entered their home. 

"Only pretty close?" Quatre spoke over his shoulder with feigned disappointment while he moved into the kitchen to put their backpack down on the kitchen counter. 

"It's not over yet... " came Trowa's tone behind him - now smooth and seductive. Soon Quatre found himself being pulled back against his lover's hard, warm body. Trowa's breath was soft behind his ear preceding a whispering caress of lips. 

"Oh? So what else did you have in mind?" Quatre abandoned his emptying of the backpack to lean into Trowa's embrace. 

"I was thinking you might like to join me for a shower before we go to bed." Hands on his arms turned him around to face his lover. Darkening green eyes met Quatre's gaze as Trowa bowed his head, lips drawing closer to Quatre's. 

"Sounds good. And then what?" Quatre murmured against that seeking mouth, parting his lips in an invitation to his partner's tongue to play. 

"And then it _will_ be perfect." was the emphatic whisper before Trowa pulled Quatre closer for a lingering kiss. 

======================================================== 

end 

Notes: 

[1] Latin for "love conquers all" 


End file.
